How Everything Happened part 2
by Ra86
Summary: The second part of the Tomb Keeper's Initiation... I have the first part finished and it will be up in a few weeks.. I need to type it...
1. Default Chapter

Hey people. This is my first fic so please don't flame right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do have Marik held hostage.

Marik: Help! Get me out of here!

Me: Let's ignore him and start the fic. The first part of the story is in Marik's POV in his room. And this is after the first part of the initiation. We will have a vote on the title at the end. So please R&R.

..........................................................

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" I asked, obviously to no one. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. "Hey! Is anyone there? Sister! Brother! Please, someone answer!" But no one answered. "Sister! Please, help me!" All of a sudden I felt the presence of someone. Somebody put their hands on my head and ran their fingers through my hair. I knew who it was, my sister. Ishizu.

"Rest easy Marik. I'm here. Don't worry. Calm down." Her voice was soft, worry free. Then I slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I started to try to look around, but it was still dark. Then it slowly started to get lighter. When it got to where I could see again (it was a bit blurry) I started to get up. I wanted to walk around. But someone came up behind me, Ishizu. "No Marik. You need your rest. If you wake up now you won't give your back enough time to recover before father completes.... the.... the... you know." She said worried.

"Sister! I won't get hurt. I promise. I know what you mean, but I can't stay in bed forever! He'll know something is up. I don't want father to finish the initiation. Because I don't want to be one. However I don't have a choice! He'll finish it even if I wasn't ever to wake up!"

"I know Marik! But I don't want you to get hurt." She said, a bit upset.

"Lighten up Ishizu!" I yelled. She was starting to irritate me.

"I'm sorry Marik but it's my job as your older sister. So I have to worry about you." She was telling the truth, besides she's always needed to lighten up. She always worries about the littlest of things. Why should she change now?

...........................................

What will happen to Marik? And here are the names of the titles you can vote for.

The End

Marik's Dad's Demise

How Everything Happened

Please Vote


	2. Chapter 2

How Everything Happened 

By: Ra86

Hi. I told you I'd update sooner this time, and I meant it. I want to say that I have a new fanfic coming soon! It's called Anime Crossover. I hope that you read that one too, because it's hilarious! Thanks for reviews! Still in Marik's P.O.V. Enjoy! 

When I woke up again, Ishizu was standing at my bedroom door, talking to someone. "Father, I swear! He wasn't awake, and he isn't awake now!" "Yeah. Right. You're just prolonging his demise! Not that I care, the longer he's unconscious, the more he recovers. The more he recovers, the more it will hurt more when I complete his initiation. So go ahead! Let him sleep! It's more fun that way!" My Father said with a laugh as he left the room.

"Sister! Is he telling the truth? Will it hurt more now than it would have before?" I asked, afraid that I was going to be in a great state of pain… again. "I don't know Marik! But, rest assured, you'll make it through," she said confidently. "Hey? Where'd Odion get to?" I asked curiously. "Umm… I don't think you want to know that Marik, trust me!" she said. "What happened! Where is he? Is he gone? Is he hurt? Tell me NOW! Where's Odion?" I said worried that he might be dead. "Relax! He's fine. He just had to do something… I think. Trust me, Odion is just fine…I hope." "What do you mean "you hope" Ishizu?" I yelled. "Well, I don't know where he is…" she admitted quietly.

"What? Then how do you know that father hasn't hurt him? You know he would! Father would kill Odion if he had the chance! He hates Odion, remember?" I exclaimed, worried that I wasn't going to see my brother ever again. "Marik! Calm down! Not even Father could find him," she replied. "I couldn't find who?"

I know, it could have been longer, but that would ruin the suspense. Don't you think? I like an ending that keeps you guessing, that's why I wrote it like this. I'm having some trouble figuring out where to end the next chapter. But once I find it, it will only be a day or two before the next chapter will be up. What will happen to Marik? Only time will tell! But you could guess if you wanted. I'll have another chapter if I can get 4 reviews! So R&R! Thanks! Ra86!


	3. Chapter 3

How Everything Happened 

By: Ra86

Hi. I told you I'd update sooner this time, and I meant it. I want to say that I have a new fanfic coming soon! It's called Anime Crossover. I hope that you read that one too, because it's hilarious! Thanks for reviews! Still in Marik's P.O.V. Enjoy! 

When I woke up again, Ishizu was standing at my bedroom door, talking to someone. "Father, I swear! He wasn't awake, and he isn't awake now!" "Yeah. Right. You're just prolonging his demise! Not that I care, the longer he's unconscious, the more he recovers. The more he recovers, the more it will hurt more when I complete his initiation. So go ahead! Let him sleep! It's more fun that way!" My Father said with a laugh as he left the room.

"Sister! Is he telling the truth? Will it hurt more now than it would have before?" I asked, afraid that I was going to be in a great state of pain… again. "I don't know Marik! But, rest assured, you'll make it through," she said confidently. "Hey? Where'd Odion get to?" I asked curiously. "Umm… I don't think you want to know that Marik, trust me!" she said. "What happened! Where is he? Is he gone? Is he hurt? Tell me NOW! Where's Odion?" I said worried that he might be dead. "Relax! He's fine. He just had to do something… I think. Trust me, Odion is just fine…I hope." "What do you mean "you hope" Ishizu?" I yelled. "Well, I don't know where he is…" she admitted quietly.

"What? Then how do you know that father hasn't hurt him? You know he would! Father would kill Odion if he had the chance! He hates Odion, remember?" I exclaimed, worried that I wasn't going to see my brother ever again. "Marik! Calm down! Not even Father could find him," she replied. "I couldn't find who?"

I know, it could have been longer, but that would ruin the suspense. Don't you think? I like an ending that keeps you guessing, that's why I wrote it like this. I'm having some trouble figuring out where to end the next chapter. But once I find it, it will only be a day or two before the next chapter will be up. What will happen to Marik? Only time will tell! But you could guess if you wanted. I'll have another chapter if I can get 4 reviews! So R&R! Thanks! Ra86!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again… Sorry it took so long again… I forgot where the disk went… -.-; Thanks for the reviews… I like reviews! Please no more reviews from people who haven't read the story… Please tell me if the story's rating should go up… It might get upped 'cuz of Marik's mouth and some of the violence… Look for my other fics… Anyways, on to the story! Still in Marik's Pov…

"Father!" I yelled, shocked, and frightened, that he came… "So Marik? How long have you been awake?" He asked, a smirk evident on his face… "Uh… Why is that any of your business?" I replied. "Because it is! Now tell me!" "Why?" "Because I'm your father and you will listen to me!" He exclaimed, pulling spike out of his pocket…

"No! Father! Please don't hit me! I promise I'll be good! I'll do anything you want! I swear! Just please don't hurt me!" I pleaded, for at that moment, I was vulnerable to anything he had to offer… "Marik! I don't want you swearing for one… Anyways… I'll have my fun with you later… So I don't need to whip you now… It wouldn't be fun that way… See you in 20 minutes or so…" He said leaving my room… His laughter could be heard from the hallway…

"That Bastard! And yes sister, I emphasize Bastard! Why would anyone whip their kid for fun! Especially after what he did to me! You'd think after making me go through with the in…in… Grr! Can't say it! Too many bad memories! I mean you'd think he'd leave me alone! As if tearing my back off well, can't say that either! Damn! Now what is he going to do to me! I know spike shouldn't be the only thing I should be worried about… Before he started it, he said that this was only the 'first part'…" Ishizu asked, "Well, Marik? What did he mean by the 'first part'?"

How ya like so far? I think it'll be upped… Oh and if you read the second and third chapters they're the same… My computer screwed up the order and copied it… I'll have chapter two up in about a week… I have to try to remember what I typed, considering I redid it so it would match the story line better… sorry for the inconvenience… Thanks again! Ra86


End file.
